


Навязчивая идея

by Cunla



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, PWP, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: Стоит признать, с тех пор, как Стив стал оборотнем, у Тони появилась навязчивая идея.





	Навязчивая идея

Стоит признать, с тех пор, как Стив стал оборотнем, у Тони появилась навязчивая идея. Понадобилось не так много времени, чтобы выяснить все необходимое о возможностях и предосторожностях секса с волком. То есть, когда он загуглил, ради интереса, секс с оборотнями, то погрузился на несколько часов в ту часть интернета, о существовании которой раньше и не подозревал. И хоть это было весьма познавательно (и горячо!), но рекомендации ему нужны были более физиологически точные. Так что волки.

Вообще, навязчивые идеи Тони делились на два типа: технические и неприличные (иногда оба типа одновременно). Но если к первым Стив относился с осторожным энтузиазмом, то вторые обычно встречали суровый отпор из по-настоящему пуританской морали. Поэтому гораздо больше потребовалось, чтобы уговорить Стива. Но терпение и настойчивость тоже дают свои плоды (хотя Тони все равно будет больше предпочитать спонтанность и озарение).

– Выпускай зверя! – Тони с разбега запрыгнул на кровать и повернулся к Стиву.

Тот теребил шнурки спортивных штанов и хмурился. Предвкушения на его лице не было и в помине.

– А вдруг я наврежу тебе?

Тони закатил глаза и похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. Когда Стив сел, он перебрался к нему на колени.

– Мы можем все прекратить прямо сейчас, если ты не хочешь. – Стив все еще немного хмурился, но отрицательно покачал головой. Тогда Тони обнял его за шею и торжественно сказал: – Если ты внезапно, по какой-нибудь ужасной причине потеряешь свой великолепный контроль, я призову броню и надеру тебе зад в совсем не сексуальном смысле слова. В конце концов, я – Железный человек!

Стив улыбнулся, притянул его к себе для быстрого поцелуя и кивнул, видимо, отбросив сомнения.

– Хорошо, мой бойфренд-извращенец.

– Звучит неплохо, – ответил Тони, переползая снова на кровать.

Стив поднялся и стянул футболку, вызвав привычное сосущее чувство где-то в солнечном сплетении. Иногда Тони ловил себя на мысли, что этот парень слишком идеален, чтобы быть реальным. Стив поймал его взгляд и понимающе улыбнулся. Тони поднял брови, намекая, что он вообще-то имеет полное право поглазеть и вообще ждет продолжение банкета. Скулы Стива совершенно очаровательно порозовели.

– Начнем, – сказал он, выдохнул и зажмурился.

Раньше обращение занимало несколько мучительных минут, но теперь, после нескольких месяцев тренировок, не прошло и десяти секунд, как Стив взглянул на него горящими волчьими глазами, поднял морду вверх и завыл. Так он, видимо, возвещал о своем прибытии в мир оборотней.

Тони перебрался на край кровати, протянул руку и почесал ему шерсть на груди и шее.

– Хороший мальчик, – пробормотал он.

Стив посмотрел на него, и даже в обличии оборотня было понятно, что взгляд этот полон неодобрения.

– Без собачьих шуточек? Хорошо, как хочешь.

Стив фыркнув, обдав его волной теплого влажного воздуха и, наклонившись, длинно лизнул в щеку. Тони рассмеялся и потянул его на кровать.

– Иди сюда, хочу тебя рассмотреть.

Во все прошлые обращения ситуация не располагала, так что теперь Тони мог в свое удовольствие зарываться пальцами в густую шерсть, чесать за ушами (возможно – только возможно! – ему действительно не хватало в детстве собаки) и водить по груди и животу Стива руками. Размером он меньше не стал, хоть ноги и голова превратились в волчьи, на плечах и груди по-прежнему бугрились крепкие мышцы. Стив навис над ним тяжело дыша (что было чертовски возбуждающе в любом его виде, честно говоря), когда Тони распустил узел на его штанах.

– А вот и то, за чем мы здесь сегодня собрались.

Стив еще раз фыркнул в ответ на его бормотание и боднул Тони в плечо. На вопросительный взгляд он прихватил зубами футболку за ворот и потянул.

– Ааа, точно, – сообразил Тони и, приподнявшись, одним движением снял ее. – Теперь доволен?

Стив лизнул его правый сосок, что Тони принял за согласие. Он с той же скоростью стянул свои джинсы и боксеры, отправил их ногой на пол и вернулся к штанам Стива. Тот только мешал ему, потираясь всем телом. Прикосновение шерсти чувствовалось именно так, как Тони и надеялся – потрясающе. Когда Стив задевал соски или член, по коже пробегали мурашки.

Но у Тони были планы, которые не ограничивались первыми двумя базами. Он дернул штаны Стива вниз и опрокинул его на бок, чтобы иметь возможность рассмотреть все в лучшем свете. А рассмотреть было что. Тони сглотнул и медленно обхватил большой, ярко-красный член с круглой головкой и утолщением на основании, которое позже превратится в узел. Стив от его прикосновения тихо рыкнул и начал усерднее лизать Тони грудь, шею и лицо.

– Да-да, я в процессе, – улыбнулся Тони и аккуратно, помня о чувствительно коже, обхватил член ладонью и провел вверх-вниз.

Стив низко завыл на одной ноте и повалил его на кровать. И, поскольку Тони действительно был чертовым извращенцем, прямо сейчас он желал только одного – получить этот большой горячий член в свою задницу.

Они давно все обсудили и запланировали этот вечер, Тони растянул себя заранее (даже чуть усерднее, чем обычно, ради подстраховки), и сейчас ему нужно было только добавить смазки, чтобы перейти к главному блюду. Он нашарил брошенный на покрывало тюбик смазки и в спешке выдавил на ладонь чуть ли не половину. Стив придавливал его к кровати, так что потребовалось немного побороться, чтобы не испачкать его и перевернуться на живот. Тони уперся лбом в постель и закрыл глаза, на ощупь смазывая себя. От того, как по ягодицам, его ладони и яйцам проезжался член Стива, хотелось стонать. Тони удостоверился, что смазки достаточно, вытер руку о покрывало и прогнулся, подставляясь. Стив еще несколькими движениями провел членом по ложбинке между его ягодиц, а потом медленно надавил головкой на дырку. Тони максимально расслабился и почувствовал, как она скользнула внутрь. Член входил в него сантиметр за сантиметром – гладкий, горячий и огромный. Тони замер, стараясь максимально раскрыть и просто принимать. Он даже забыл, что нужно дышать, когда почувствовал прикосновение меховой складки к коже – таким заполненным Тони никогда еще не был. Стив так же медленно подался назад. Потом качнулся, уперся руками-лапами по обе стороны от Тони и дал себе волю.

Дальше Тони мог думать только о том, чтобы подаваться навстречу и пытаться ухватиться за что-нибудь. Он вскрикивал и стонал на каждом толчке, пока не охрип, а Стив все продолжал таранить его в бешеном темпе. Весь мир сейчас сосредоточился на этих движениях. Тони казалось, что это продолжается вечно (и готов был отдать все, чтобы оно так и было!), его член терся о покрывало – прикосновение на грани неприятного – но возможности и желания что-то изменить не было.

Когда он почувствовал узел, который Стив начал медленно проталкивать в него, Тони открыл глаза и слепо уставился на рисунок перед своим носом. Стив аккуратно прихватил его зубами за шею и замер. Мысль, что его сейчас повязали, ударила Тони обухом по голове, и он кончил с громким стоном.

 

Тони плавал на волнах дремоты, ему было тепло, а голове царила приятная пустота. Он немного пошевелился, чтобы переместить затекшею руку, и в заднице потянуло. Тони тихо охнул. У Стива был большой член, но узел заполнял и растягивал сильнее, чем когда-либо. Тони чувствовал себя почти болезненно раскрытым и принадлежащим Стиву. Странное чувство, от которого тянуло в животе. Тони решил, что может к этому привыкнуть.

Стив потерся о его шею носом и лизнул в щеку.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, здоровяк.

Тони потянулся назад и потрепал рукой его между ушами. Он прикинул, что узел спадет примерно минут через двадцать и постарался устроиться поудобнее. Стив щекотно вылизывал ему шею и затылок, временами довольно порыкивая. Звучало так, будто он пытался мурлыкать. Тони улыбнулся. Все-таки, все его идеи великолепны.


End file.
